That Winter
by xiaomin.luseok
Summary: [2.1k words!] Luhan tidak bisa kembali. Sekuat dan seingin apapun dia meminta, kertas putihnya telah penuh dengan tinta tulisan Tuhan. Dan Luhan butuh beberapa makna hidup bagi orang lain untuk dapat kembali. / (*) EXO, Luhan and... 'you'll know' marriage life! This is genderswitch, anyone?


**[– pervvyrara present –]**

**That Winter**

**Luhan and... you'll know :)**

**Kid or Teen**

**Warn! AU, Genderswitch, Marriage Life, OOC, Typo(s), Tidak Jelas, Alur Kecepetan -_-v**

**Disc! **––All character(s) is belong to themselves! I'm not owned the character(s) name, I just borrow it for my _**own story : That Winter**_. Thank you!^^––

Summary : _Luhan tidak bisa kembali. Sekuat dan seingin apapun dia meminta, kertas putihnya telah penuh dengan tinta tulisan Tuhan. Dan Luhan butuh beberapa makna hidup bagi orang lain untuk dapat kembali._

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

Kala musim dingin itu Luhan hanya duduk di sebuah bangku cokelat tua yang mulai terlapisi salju. Kedua tangannya sama-sama menumpu di sebelah paha-pahanya yang memakai _soft jeans_. Matanya memandang lurus ke sebuah danau yang sudah membeku karena suhu yang di bawah rata-rata hari ini. Banyak orang yang bermain ski di tengah-tengah danau itu. Lebih-lebih pasangan muda-mudi. Ia teringat ketika wanitanya melambai-lambai dari tengah danau itu, memanggilnya agar ikut bermain ski bersamanya. Luhan menggeleng menolak, ia tidak bisa bermain ski. Tapi wanitanya tetap memaksanya untuk ke tengah-tengah danau sambil menyeretnya. Luhan mengerang protes atas tindakan wanitanya yang semena-mena itu.

Luhan tertawa kecil. Wanitanya keras kepala sekali untuk sesuatu yang menjadi hobinya, es sketing. Oh, jangan lupakan juga soal tingkat Taekwondonya yang mencapai sabuk hitam. Lengan dan peunggungnya sering jadi sasaran utama kekesalan wanitanya. Sering pula dadanya kalau Luhan curi-curi ingin mencium pipi wanitanya –kanan ataupun kiri sama saja.

"Kakak!" seorang gadis kecil menarik jaketnya. Luhan menengokkan kepalanya ke bawah dan menemukan gadis berwajah bulat dengan pipi yang memerah karena suhu dingin. Luhan memandang lembut ke arah gadis kecil itu.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tersesat? Dimana Ibumu?" tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi, sambil menarik gadis kecil itu mendekat. Gadis itu tiba-tiba cemberut.

"Kak, kakak kalau bicala pelan-pelan, aku tidak mengelti." ujarnya kesal sambil tetap mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. Luhan tersenyum lagi melihat itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini, adik kecil?" Luhan kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan satu pertanyaan sederhana. Gadis kecil itu menatap Luhan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kakak milip dengan Ayahku." ucapnya lirih ingin menangis. Luhan kelagapan melihat gadis kecil itu benar-benar mengeluarkan air asin dari pelupuk mata kanannya. Di susul dengan pelupuk mata kirinya.

"E-eh, adik kecil jangan menangis," ujar Luhan sambil mengangkat gadis kecil itu untuk duduk di sampingnya sembari menenangkannya juga. Gadis kecil itu menangis sesegukan.

"Sudah ya, sudah. Ibumu pasti sekarang mengkhawatirkanmu, jadi jangan menangis lagi," Luhan berusaja membujuk gadis kecil itu.

Lelaki dengan jaket cokelat kehijauan itu meraba saku belakang celananya dan mengeluarkan satu bungkus permen berwarna hijau. Rasa _mint_. Rasa _favourite_-nya. Luhan menyodorkan permen itu ke hadapan gadis kecil yang sedang mengusak-usak matanya menggunakan lengannya itu.

"Kau mau ini, anak manis?" tanya Luhan lembut sambil tersenyum hangat di musim yang dingin ini. Gadis kecil itu melepaskan usakkannya dan menatap permen yang di sodorkan oleh Luhan.

"Kakak baik," puji gadis itu sambil mulai mengunyah permen yang baru saja diberikan oleh Luhan. Luhan lagi-lagi tersenyum mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan oleh gadis kecil yang serkarang berada di pangkuannya ini.

'Kyuu~t'

"A-ah! Kak-kak saki~t!" ringis gadis kecil itu. Luhan gemas sekali dengan pipi gadis kecil ini yang tiap kali si gadis kecil berbicara akan bergerak seperti berdenyut-denyut. Sama seperti wanitanya.

"Hahaha, iya iya, maaf." Pinta Luhan sambil tertawa dan tangannya mulai melingkari pinggang gadis kecil itu. Menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Si gadis kecil diam-diam memegang pipinya yang telah dicubit oleh Luhan dengan wajah kesal dan juga ingin menangis.

"Kakak akan kulapolkan pada Ibu! Hueeeeee." ujar gadis kecil ini lalu menangis lagi. luhan mengeratkan dekapannya. Menumpukan dagunya ke ubun-ubun si gadis kecil, sesekali mencium dan mengendusnya juga. Gadis ini manja juga, batin Luhan gemas. Tapi kalau diibaratkan wanitanya, sama sekali bukan sifatnya. Kecuali yang bagian menangis itu.

"Hei, suda~h, adik kecil akan terlihat jelek jika menangis terus." Bujuk Luhan dengan embel-embel 'jelek'. Lalu gadis kecil itu berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Ia cantik, dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah berubah. Luhan tertawa geli, kelakuan gadis kecil ini sama dengan dirinya kalau sudah kalah tanding bola, atau wanitanya yang tiba-tiba menangis karena kalah tanding Taekwondo. Gengsi Luhan dan wanitanya akan tinggi jika menyangkut penampilan.

"Kak, peluk." Pinta si gadis kecil tiba-tiba, menghentikan Luhan dari bayang-banyangnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan kembali mengeratkan dekapannya. Setelahnya gadis kecil itu malah sedikit memberontak ingin melepas diri, Luhan mengernyit.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan sambil sedikit merenggangkan dekapannya. Si gadis kecil tidak menghiraukan, tapi ia memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke arah Luhan dan kembali memeluk pinggang lelaki yang sedang menggenakan jaket tebal berwarna cokelat kehijauan itu. Luhan mengerti.

"Aku lindu Ayah." lirihnya hampir menangis. Si gadis kecil mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya yang berada di pinggang Luhan, juga remasannya di jaket Luhan. Sedangkan si pemilik sedikit menjauhkan tubuh gadis kecil itu.

"Adik kecil tidak boleh memelukku kalau adik kecil menangis lagi, bagaimana?" tawar Luhan sambil tersenyum di hadapan gadis kecil itu. Si gadis kecil mengangguk tanda setuju, dan Luhan merangkul kembali gadis kecil itu. Memeluknya sedikit lama.

"Ayah dulu seling memelukku. Dan lasanya sepelti ini, aku melindukan Ayah. Kak, kakak mau jadi Ayahku?" terang gadis kecil ini sambil bertanya dan menatap mata Luhan.

"Memang Ayahmu kemana, adik manis?" tanya Luhan lembut.

"Ayah pelgi menginggalkanku, kakakku, dan Ibu tahun lalu. Aku tidak tau kemana Ayah pelgi, tapi kata Ibu, Ayah pelgi ke suatu tempat di atas sana, menungguku, kakakku, dan Ibu di kehidupan yang lain," ceritanya.

_Deg_!

"Kakak juga memiliki wajah dan mata yang sama dengan Ayah. Kakak mau ya, jadi Ayahku?"

_Deg_!

"Tidak bisa, adik kecil." ujar Luhan lembut, pandangan matanya berubah menjadi sendu. Ia menatap balik di gadis kecil dengan sayu.

"Ke-kenapa tidak bisa?" tanyanya dengan mimik ingin menangis.

"Kakak tidak bisa karena kakak tidak bisa ada untuk dunia ini," terangnya rumit. Si gadis kecil menatapnya tidak mengerti. Luhan mengela napas.

"Kakak tidak tinggal disini, anak manis." kata Luhan.

"Lalu dimana kakak tinggal?" tanya si gadis kecil. Luhan tersenyum kali ini. Sedikit mengacak-acak rambut gadis kecilnya dengan gemas.

"Kakak tinggal di suatu tempat di atas sana, sama seperti kata Ibumu." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk awan-awan biru keabu-abuan di atas sana. Si gadis ikut melihat ke arah atas, mengikuti arah tunjukkan jari Luhan.

"Apakah kakak kenal dengan Ayah?" tanyanya antusias. Luhan pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kak, nanti jika kakak beltemu Ayah, katakan padanya kalau aku dan kakak sangat melindukannya, Ibu juga sangat melindukannya. Kakak membeli tauku jika Ibu seling menangis di dalam kamal sendilian, aku ingin Ayah pulang, agal Ibu tidak menangis sendilian terus." Ucapnya dengan nada antusias di awal dan berakhir dengan nada memohon.

_Deg_!

"Iya, nanti kakak sampaikan pada Ayahmu, anak manis." Ujar Luhan lembut, sangat lembut. Telapak tangannya yang besar membelai rambut si gadis kecil dengan sayang. Luhan teringat dengan wanitanya. Dan ia merindukannya.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus entah dari arah mana. Silir-silir pelan mengunggah rasa kantuk. Si gadis kecil awalnya kedinginan dengan angin yang berhembus itu, tapi dengan Luhan yang langsung memeluknya, siliran angin malah memberatkan matanya. Gadis kecil itu pun tertidur dipangkuan dan pelukan Luhan.

Luhan terdiam dengan tetap mendekap erat-erat gadis kecil dipelukannya. Matanya menatap ke arah danau. Tapi fokusnya hilang entah dimana.

_Tuhan, apakah memang tidak ada kesempatan untukku lagi?_

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

Hari sudah berwarna oren ketika sepasang Ibu dan anak lelakinya itu menelusuri danau kecil di desa sebelah. Danau kenangan si Ibu dengan lelakinya.

"Hyecho! Hyecho!" teriak mereka bergantian. Mereka sudah lelah mengelilingi desa, mencari gadis kecil berwajah bulat bernama Lu Hyecho. Bertanya sana-sini tapi tidak ada yang tau. Mereka sempat putus asa, sampai sang Ibu mengingat sebuah danau di desa sebelah. Walaupun awalnya dianggap tidak mungin oleh putranya, tapi sang Ibu sangat yakin kalau putri kecilnya ada di sana. Dan sedang di jaga oleh _seseorang_.

"Ibu! Ibu! Itu Hyecho!" teriak sang anak sambil berlari ke sebuah bangku cokelat yang di atasnya terdapat seorang gadis kecil menggunakan jaket cokelat kehijauan yang besar. Sang Ibu berlari tergesa mengikuti putranya.

"Hyecho! Hyecho! Bangun, nak!" sang Ibu mengguncang-guncang tubuh putri kecilnya. Memberikan beberapa guncangan lagi saat putrinya tak kunjung bangun. Sang Ibu bernapas lega ketika putri kecilnya melenguh pelan.

"Hyecho!" teriak sang Ibu, lalu memeluk Hyecho. Gadis kecil itu masih mengantuk dan menatap bingung kakak dan Ibunya yang sesegukan.

"Ibu?" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan rasa kantuk yang belum hilang.

"Kenapa kau bisa tertidur disini, Cho-ah?" tanya sang Ibu khawatir. Tangan kecil sang Ibu membelai rambut Hyecho sama khawatirnya.

"Aku tadi bersama kakak yang mirip dengan Ayah––eh? Kemana kakak itu?" Hyecho memandang kesekelilingnya. Tidak ada. Gadis kecil itu tidak menemukan sosok yang tadi memeluknya. Ia celingak-celinguk ke segala arah. Tapi tetap tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

"Lebih baik kita pulang ya, nak. Hari sudah mulai gelap, disini juga mulai dingin." ujar lembut sang Ibu, walau wajahnya masih menyiratkan rasa khawatir yang sangat, wanita setengah baya itu mencoba tersenyum di hadapan dua malaikat kecilnya.

"Iya, Ibu~," seru Hyecho setengah malas, setengah penasaran, dan setengah semangat. Gadis kecil itu menggandeng sang kakak, Seigo, yang sedari tadi diam, untuk berjalan pulang bersama-sama. Dan di ikuti oleh sang Ibu.

Tapi beberapa puluh detik sebelum sang Ibu melangkahkan kakinya, tangan putih kecilnya meraih jaket cokelat kehijauan yang tergeletak di bawah sana. Matanya mencari-cari ke segala arah dengan harap-harap cemas. Tapi nihil. Hanya ada warna hitam kebiruan menyala dari warna salju. Sang Ibu mengerang kecewa dalam hati. Wanita setengah baya itu membalikkan badannya, dan mengikuti dua buah hatinya yang berjalan lebih dulu, sambil mendekap erat jaket cokelat kehijauan yang ia ambil tadi.

_Luhan, apa kau disini?_

_Aku, Seigo, dan Hyecho merindukanmu..._

_Tidak bisakah kau kembali untuk kami?_

_Hanya sekejap saja pun tak apa. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu... Memeluk keluarga kecil kita..._

_Untuk yang terakhir kali, Lu..._

_Tidak bisakah...?_

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

_Minseok, gadis yang masih menggenakan seragam Taekwondo itu, mendekati Luhan secara diam-diam. Di salah satu tangannya yang ia sembunyikan di belakang tubunnya ada sebuah lipatan jaket. Dan Minseok menggunakan tangan satunya untuk menepuk -keras- pundak Luhan._

_"Ya!"_

_Luhan berjengit sesaat, sebelum mulai menarik Minseok dan menggelitiki pinggang gadis itu. Membuat lipatan jaket yang tadi di pegangnya terjatuh di kaki Luhan. Pemuda itu melihat ke bawah._

_"Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran. Ia pun melepaskan Minseok dan memungut sebuah jaket yang jatuh tepat di kakinya. Minseok hanya menampakkan cengirannya saat Luhan menatapnya bingung._

_"Itu jaket," jawab Minseok, menggoda. Luhan berkacak pinggang menggunakan satu tangan, satu tangan lagi memajang jaket itu di depan Minseok._

_"Astaga. Aku tau ini jaket, maksudku untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini sedikit kesal. Minseok berpura-pura berpikir dengan menengadahkan kepalanya dan satu jari di dagunya. Luhan gemas dengan tingkah gadisnya ini._

_"Cepat katakan atau kau ku cium?" ancam Luhan saat Minseok tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Minseok mencibir. _Dasar mesum,_ cibirnyanya dalam hati_

_"Sebentar lagi musim dingin, dan aku baru saja naik tingkat sabuk menjadi Cokelat Strip Tiga. Jaket itu, aku beli dengan uang kenaikan tingkat dari kas perguruan yang di berikan padaku," jelas Minseok sambil berkacak pinggang balik, "hebatkan aku?"_

_Luhan memandang jaket berwarna cokelat kehijauan di genggamannya ini dengan tersenyum geli dan bangga. Ada-ada saja gadisnya ini. Tapi inilah yang membuat bangga Luhan, Minseok selalu saja tau sesuatu yang kadang diinginkannya, bukan dibutuhkannya. Tapi camkan, hanya kadang, tidak sering._

_"Ya, ya. Terserah kau nona manis. Tapi, terimakasih atas hadiahnya," ujar Luhan sambil merentangkan tangannya. Minseok pun berhambur ke dalam pelukannya._

_"Ya, sama-sama,"_

Chuuuuuu~

_"YA! LUHAN!"_

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

Luhan berdiri di belakang sang Ibu, Seigo dan Hyecho, agak berjauhan. Matanya memancarkan isyarat rindu yang mendalam, tapi ia tahan. Tangan kanannya beralih memegang dada kirinya, yang mana tempat jatung berdetak, kini tidak berdetak lagi. Luhan tersenyum miring, sedih.

"Tunggu aku, Minseok. Kita akan bertemu di kehidupan lain, bersama keluarga kecil kita.

Jagalah Seigo dan Hyecho baik-baik. Aku mencintai kalian, aku menyayangi kalian. Aku juga mencintaimu, juga pula menyayangimu, Minseok."

Tubuh Luhan mulai memudar seiring angin yang menghembuskan dirinya layaknya debu kecil. Matanya masih tetap memandang keluarga kecilnya, yang kini tanpa dirinya.

"Maafkan aku Minseok, aku tidak menepati janjiku..."

Tubuh Luhan menghilang sudah. Bersamaan dengan itu, Minseok, sang Ibu, meneteskan matanya saat ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Hanya sekilas. Dan beberapa detik.

"Luhan..."

-o0o-

|| **E N D** ||

-o0o-

**a.n : Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Baguskan?! /maksa/ ini selingan fanfic yang rara buat sebisanya _-_ jadi jangan marah kalau bahasanya susah di mengerti, sesusah memahami rara ini /mellow song played/ /lebay/**

**Oke, cerita umumnya adalah disini Luhan dan Minseok sudah menikah dan mempunyai dua anak, si Lu Seigo dan Lu Hyecho. Luhan menginggal saat musim dingin –di kasih tau juga biar paham. Itu juga kenapa di awal cerita rara mengatakan 'Wanitanya' bukan 'Gadisnya'. Jadi mengerti kan, sama alurnya? /naik turunin alis/**

**a.n 2 : Oke, sepertinya rara udah mulai bosan dengan fanfic-fanfic lama yang tidak tersentuh _-_ /buagh/ beberapa fanfic chapter akan berhiatus selama beberapa bulan, selama rara juga tidak menyentuh file lama /plis jangan marah TT/ ini demi otak rara yang tiba-tiba menghapus memori tulisan yang sudah di siapkan matang-matang /muka kesel/ _-_**

**Baiklah, segini aja author note dari rara, calon istri kak Minseok di dalam mimpi _-_ salam coffee!**

**|| pervvyrara ||**


End file.
